Witch Hunter Robin
by Starkitty Angel
Summary: A long time ago, Robin was sick. Just when she thinks she is in the all clear, things come and muck things up. Hard to explain, please read. Might become AR. THANKS for the reviews! R&R.
1. Chapter one

Witch Hunter Robin (short story) Should I continue it? If so, how? Any suggestions?  
  
Robin quickly put on her glasses before letting her power consume her. She loved this feeling, this passionate fiery feeling, as if the very core of the earth was burning in her blood. She acted swiftly. Using her fire enhanced vision; she set fire around the man. The fire slowly engulfed him into a burning blaze as he was agonizingly killed.  
  
The shot of a gun brought her out of her reverie. Then suddenly the world began to spin in front her eyes. Robin removed her glasses in hopes to stop the swirling colors in her eyesight. She wavered and felt herself getting ready to collapse before she felt arms around her. Then the world came to a stop. There were no spiraling objects in her gaze everything was as it was.  
  
"Robin! Are you alright?" She heard Amon ask.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine. It was only the smoke." Robin made an excuse. Apparently he believed it for he let go of her, eyeing her suspiciously as she was a bit unsteady upon her feet. She was stopped by a stream of coughs.  
  
"Maybe you should go home and get some rest." Karasuma suggested, "Here, I'll take you home." The 19 year old offered.  
  
"No, I'll take her," Amon intervened, "You will be more useful here." And he promptly led a surprised Robin away from an equally surprised Karasuma and Sakaki.  
  
Twice on the way home did Robin succumb to more coughing fits. Amon eyed her worriedly this time.  
  
"Are you sure your alright?" He asked for the third time.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. It was only the smoke I assure you. I only inhaled too much." The 15-year-old witch responded. Deep down she knew the real reason. It was coming back, the disease that plagued her as a child. She had often been subject to such spells as a child. But the nuns had cured it right? Why was it coming back?  
  
Thanks for reading. Should I continue it? Any suggestions on how? Well just submit a review. It would brighten my day. 


	2. Chapter two

Witch Hunter Robin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
Thank you guys sooooooooooooooooooo much. I didn't think people would like my story that much. I was really surprised when I found 33 reviews. I've never gotten that many before for only one chapter. So, yes, it is going to be an Amon/Robin. I'm going to definitely make this chapter longer, thanks for putting up with the short one. Should it be a character death? Also, some of you asked about Karasuma. Yes, she is 19. I found out in my Newtype anime magazine. She just dresses older and is acts very mature for her age that makes her seem 30. Amon is the oldest at 25 and he and Karasuma have been there the longest. I don't really know that much about WHR but I'll try to continue it as best I can. I love you guys so much. Thanks. Starkitty  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Robin sputtered and came up coughing violently. Her breath came in short gasps as she desperately tried to catch her breath. She didn't realize she had gone under water and when she tried to breathe, she couldn't.  
  
"Robin? Is everything alright in there?" She heard Toko call through the door.  
  
"Yes, everything's fine." Robin replied. 'For now anyways' she silently added to herself. Perhaps she should get out right now. She didn't want to worry any more people over her condition.  
  
Usually she would have realized she was under water and can't breathe water. But her preoccupied mind and the illness taking its toll upon her memory caused her to forget this insignificant thing and came up sputtering.  
  
Carefully, she stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. She took a moment to examine herself carefully in the mirror. And she saw it. A red mark lay on her abdomen, another on her chest, between her breasts. Telltale sign of her illness.  
  
The illness she had as a child, which prohibited her from being with everyone else. But she had thought the nuns had cured it. No one knew the exact origin of the illness. They didn't even have a name for it. She appeared to be the only one with it.  
  
Robin wrapped herself in a warm towel and moved to her room. Pulling on a light, black, robe, she went outside on her balcony. The moon shone brightly in the dark. It appeared to be so close. Like she could reach out and touch it. She sat upon the chair outside, and just admired the moon.  
  
The main symptoms of her sickness, was increased forgetfulness, dizziness, and red marks which scatter around the body. They didn't know the full extent of the illness, for she seemed to be the only one to have it. But they could only guess it was, death.  
  
She already had the STN-J crew worried over her. Probably the chief and his assistant weren't only because they didn't know. But it wouldn't stay like that for long. Michael would have already found out by now. Amon had been so worried over her. He told Toko. She would also be worried over her. It wouldn't be long before all the people close to her knew.  
  
She took a deep breath to sigh, but it only became a coughing fit, which made her double over, and tears prick at her eyes. She gasped for breath when it dissolved. She should get used to this. They would only happen more often for months to come. Being it late enough, and her exhausting day taking its toll, Robin decided to retire to bed.  
  
Shedding her robe, Robin moved to the bed. She moved a bit too fast for her body and became dizzy. She collapsed onto the bed, as if she tripped upon an invisible object. She moaned and weakly moved under the covers. The last thing she thought before sleep overtook her was:  
  
'I don't remember the symptoms coming this fast that earlier time.'

  
  
There you have it. It's a bit longer than last chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! AND IDEAS! 


End file.
